1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to electroactive biopolymer optical and electro-optical devices and methods for manufacturing such devices. The present invention is further directed to electronics and electrical integration to biopolymer optical and electro-optical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of optics is well established. Some subfields of optics include diffractive optics, micro-optics, photonics and guided wave optics. Various optical devices have been fabricated in these and other subfields of optics for research and commercial application. For example, common optical devices include diffraction gratings, photonic crystals, optofluidic devices, waveguides, lenses, microlens arrays, pattern generators, beam reshapers, and the like.
These optical devices are fabricated using various methods depending on the application and the optical characteristics desired. However, these optical devices, and the fabrication methods employed in their manufacture, generally involve significant use of non-biodegradable materials. For example, glass, fused silica, and plastic are commonly used in optical devices. Such materials are not biodegradable and remain in the environment for extended periods of time after the optical devices are removed from service and discarded. Of course, some of the materials can be recycled and reused. However, recycling also requires expenditures of natural resources and adds to the environmental costs associated with such materials.
Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for optical devices that minimize the negative impact to the environment. In addition, there exists an unfulfilled need for optical devices that provide additional functional features that are not provided by conventional optical devices.